Users of multifocal lens eyeglasses, including but not limited to bifocal, trifocal, varifocal, graduated prescription, progressive addition, progressive power, and progressive spectacle lenses, learn to move their head or the level and distance of reading material, rather than the eyes, to achieve the optimal lens power, or lens strength, required for viewing an object. Users of multifocal lens eyeglasses often experience muscle fatigue particularly when using a computer, reading sheet music or any other reading material or object being viewed. Such fatigue can include eye, neck and shoulder strain. Many users of multifocal lens eyeglasses purchase, at great expense, additional pairs of eyeglasses with single vision lenses to avoid fatigue when participating in activities that would require them to move their head for optimal lens power.
Devices for supporting eyeglasses have been previously proposed and include devices to keep the eyeglasses off the bridge of the nose and ears as well as devices to prevent eyeglasses from slipping during physical activity. However, these devices are designed to keep the eyeglasses stationary and do not alter the lens position with respect to the eye of the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows the user to raise or lower the frame of existing multifocal lens eyeglasses to achieve optimal lens power that can be easily adjusted without the need for tools, does not require special lenses or frames, and is unobtrusive to the face and coiffure.